wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
MEW
]] MEW, also known as Mewclub (ミュークラブ), is a Japanese idol as part of Dear Stage. She is a founding member of meme tokyo and a former second-generation member of BiS. ]] Biography BiS, 2018-2019 In March, Mewclub took part in the WACK Audition Camp 2018 under the name "Choushouji Megumi". At the following WACK EXHiBiTiON it was announced that she had passed the audition and would be joining BiS 2nd alongside Muropanako and YUiNA EMPiRE. Her first single as a member of BiS, Don't miss it!! was released July 4th. On July 30th, she ranked last in the first BiS.LEAGUE election and remained in BiS 2nd. On October 16th, she modeled for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS at Amazon Fashion Week. In December, Mewclub ranked 6th in BiS.LEAGUE, however, due to her boost in popularity compared to the previous BiS.LEAGUE, she was the only "new" member not to be placed on probation. On March 30th 2019, BiS announced that their current incarnation would disband. Mewclub, along with all other remaining members, graduated from BiS on May 11th, after which Mewclub announced that she would leave WACK at the end of the month. meme tokyo, 2019-Present On July 31st, Mewclub announced that she had joined DearStage and would be debuting as a member of the group meme tokyo. Upon joining meme tokyo, she changed her stage name to MEW. She also held a joint event with Hanamiya Hana, another former BiS member who had joined both BiS and DearStage at the same time as MEW. MEW's first release with meme tokyo, Denden Passion, was released digitally on October 11th, 2019. It was followed by her first generally-released single, Melancholic Circus, on December 24th. Personal Life MEW grew up in the countryside, and was a tomboy when she was young. She disliked leaving the house, and during middle school would check her temperature every morning in the hopes of being too sick to attend. She became a shut-in during high school. Mewclub admits that she doesn't have a lot of confidence. She has one older brother. While her real age has not been revealed, she is highly likely to be under 18, due to not appearing in WACK audition footage and subsequent BiS events after the legally-enforced curfew of 9pm. Discography * See MEW Discography Featured In Publications Other Media Film * 2019.01.11 Sekai De Ichiban Kanashii Audition * 2019.11.11 IDOL -Aa, Mujou- Trivia * Became an idol fan during elementary school. * Dislikes confrontation. * Takes a lot of inspiration from Alice in Wonderland, due to its themes of overcoming your own difficulties. * Her stage name is likely a reference to 80s idol group Onyanko Club. * Her catchphrase is "Welcome to the Wonderland!" in English. * Her audition name, "Choushouji Megumi", was a parody of Koshouji Megumi. * Appears to be a fan of LOL Surprise! dolls Gallery Mewmeme.png Mew-NAP.jpg|Modeling for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS] MewATP.jpg|Promoting Against The Pain MewclubInterview.jpg MewPan.jpg MewPan1.jpg MewPan2.jpg Meww.jpg MewclubInt.jpg MewClubInt1.jpg MewClubInt2.jpg MewClubInt3.jpg MewClubInt4.jpg MewClubInt5.jpg MewClubInt6.jpg MewClubInt7.jpg Category:WACK Category:BiS Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:BiS Members Category:2018 Additions Category:Members Born In The 21st Century Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Graduated Category:2019 Departures Category:DearStage